


Merry Goes Around

by inkblotfox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Extreme Bondage, F/M, Messy, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Public Use, Rough Sex, Teasing, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, breath play, size play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Coming home from a long mission with the local guild, Grumpy stumbles upon what certainly must be too good to be true - a Galarian Ponyta who’s gotten herself all trussed up like a carousel ride who certainly isn’t looking for a rescue.
Relationships: Grumpy the Delta Typhlosion (OC) x Merry the Galarian Ponyta (OC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Merry Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to A2J for letting me make a mess of her new OC. This was a ton of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much!

The quiet of the streets in Holon City at night was one of Grumpy’s favorite things, especially after a long week out of town. The soft glow of street lamps on the sidewalk that led from the Guild Hall back to his apartment complex was almost soothing, and there were rarely any passerby this late at night. It was a strange sort of peace for the normally bustling city, his footsteps the only real sounds for the bulk of his travels. It was only when he went to pass the playground on the edge of the apartment complex that the silence was disturbed. Normally, he wouldn’t have been bothered, but the heavy breathing and panicked scurrying that caught his attention was enough to pique his curiosity. Against his better judgement, the Typhlosion followed the muted ruckus into the playground, passing shadowed play structures and seesaws until at last he came upon an old carousel. What caught his eye in the dim light of the street lamps caught his attention in a very different way.

One of the sculpted horses had been removed and put off to the side somewhat unceremoniously. In its place, a Galarian Ponyta stood tied to the vacant pole and trussed up to the nines. An ornate looking bit and bridle surrounded her face, blinders keeping her vision restricted to only the view ahead while the bar of her bit had been replaced with a large ring gag, holding her muzzle wide open. Three heavy leather collars wrapped around her neck, while a heavy leash spanned between two metal cuffs secured around her proud horn and her flowing tail, holding the latter high to expose her well-used nethers to the night air. As if to add insult to injury, she herself was bound and left draped over the mount that had formerly held the faux horse she’d replaced. Her forelegs were tied tight together, while her hind legs were held up and apart by a spreader bar fastened to her ankles, making sure her improvised breeding stand was not denied its purpose. Very clearly, Grumpy was far from the first to find her in this state - thick black lines were scrawled in her otherwise lavender fur, marking tallies for each of her well-used entrances as well as various obscenities. “Ride em cowboy”, “Bareback only”, and “Snap my collars” were the most legible under the sloppy mess of matted cum splattered all over her coat.

Much as his cock threatened to do the thinking for him, the Typhlosion’s rescue team training won out, and he approached with caution to what might have been a trap to check on the bound mare. Kneeling down, his paw pushed gently under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze as he made sure she’d not been drugged or otherwise left unconscious. The lust burning in her bright eyes and the excited noises she managed around her gag were clear indications that she wasn’t opposed to her situation, her horn glowing just a bit brighter as if making sure he could get a good look at her. His reservations faded off as he felt an almost-warmth invade his mind, a wordless wave of lust and desire that wasn’t his own. Satisfied, he got back to his feet with a heavy grunt - if she’d put herself in this bind, it would be rude not to take full advantage. The thrill in her eyes only seemed to grow as he moved to level her forcibly parted muzzle with his plump sheathe, the tip of his cock just starting to peek out as he stepped forward to grind her face into his crotch. Muffled nickers and neighs of excitement struggled to get around the gag in her maw as she was forced to muzzle the badger’s fluffy balls, her nostrils filled with the heady scent of his musk as his tip emerged from its hiding place. Feeling his thick pre drooling down onto her snout only made her press harder into his grip as she strained for a taste of him, seemingly unsatisfied with the cum already stained around her mouth. One strong hand found the short reins so thoughtfully left tied to her bridle, and she offered only token resistance when he pulled up to force her muzzle down on his emerging cock.

“Sure must love trouble, asking to have these snapped off your neck,” he growled down to her as his free hand tugged idly at the leather rings around her neck. She could offer no verbal answer as he held her snout flush with his sheathe, letting his soft cock slowly swell into her waiting mouth. “Shame no one’s managed it yet. Let’s see if we can fix that.” Already, he was enough to make her gag as he held her snug against his crotch,, overwhelming her with his heady scent. The bound Ponyta couldn’t help but squirm with a mix of anxiety and delight as she felt him swell and throb in her, forced to be a cock warmer and powerless to resist as he slowly filled her throat. Not until his knot started to swell behind her teeth did he pull back, careful not to tie himself behind her gag as he used her reins to slowly guided her head up and down his length. A low growl of pleasure rumbled from his chest each time she was forced to swallow him, and each time she kissed the swell of his knot she found her throat a little fuller than before. Grumpy could feel her breathing getting labored as he took his sweet time warming up, the mare struggling for air each time she was forced to take him once more but showing no sign of wanting him to stop. If anything, she seemed to try and force herself down on him faster as the first of her collars started to show strain from the way her throat bulged around him, until at last -  _ SNAP! _ The ruined leather flew into the darkness as it gave up, drawing a satisfied sound from both parties. He pulled away just a moment, just long enough for her to catch her breath before seizing either side of her bridle directly and rolling his hips forward, slamming his cock in hard enough that his balls slapped against her chin.

The Ponyta could only brace herself against her makeshift breeding stand as Grumpy went to town on her muzzle, wet slaps filling the air and a mix of pre and drool foaming around her gag as he fucked her face like a cheap toy, one hand quickly tangling in her iridescent mane while the other manhandled her horn and bridle in turn. The tight leather collars clinging to her throat could only handle so much abuse, and each in turn soon buckled and snapped off in turn, buckles singing in defeat as they zipped away into the dark. Far from upset though, the mare seemed to be enjoying the abuse, mane and tail both glowing with growing luminescence as she shuddered and came from the act alone, her femcum spraying the ground behind her and oozing down her thighs to pool in the cuffs of her spreader bar. She choked and sobbed her moans out around him, eyes rolling back in her head as the lack of oxygen slowly started to overcome her, throat tightening like a vise around the thick cock as she gasped for whatever breath she could, vision starting to go dark. She could feel herself just about to black out when he dragged himself free of her throat, letting the sloppy length slap down atop her muzzle as she gasped for air. Even as she coughed and wheezed, she nuzzled herself against him, feeling pre and saliva alike soaking into her fur as she tried in vain to get her tongue out from under the ring in her mouth to lick him. Looming over her, he kept her under his cock for a long moment, gently stroking her face and neck as she tried her best to coax him onwards in his conquest.

When he at last pulled away from her snout, he took full advantage of her blinders to step out of her sight, leaving her squirming pathetically in place while made his lazy way towards her exposed nethers. Each step was slow and measured, footfalls heavy on the metal of the old carousel, making the whole ride tremble and ratcheting her anticipation. She felt for all the world like prey caught in a trap under his unseen gaze, her heart racing as she savored the absolute powerlessness she felt in that moment, her excitement so strong as to bleed over into his mind and crank his own arousal up to 11. She shuddered as he brought his paw down across her flank, sharp enough to spark a muffled squeal from her throat as he slowly dragged icy claws over tender flesh. His paw closed around the base of her tail, pushing it up further so the iridescent hair flowed over her back, and she could hear the smirk in his voice as his eyes fell upon the plug wedged in her rump.

“Almost as pretty as you are,” he cooed as he let his touch wander downwards, one claw circling the heart-shape protruding from her tight rosebud, the cum still oozing out from around the edges starting to freeze under his touch. “I bet if we pull this out, you’ll be more a mess than you already are. And as tempting as that is…” He tugged gently on the toy, but left it buried in her for now as his touch moved further down. “I really can’t ignore how badly you’re begging to be bred.” She tensed as those icy claws spread her sensitive pussy, exposing her to his gaze as he leaned in to shamelessly take a long, slow taste of her, tongue lingering torturously long on her swollen clit before dragging upwards between her folds. Whether he didn’t notice or didn’t care about the taste of every other male who’d used her that night was hard to say. As his thick tongue sank into her dripping cunt, she couldn’t say she cared, so long as he didn’t stop. His breath was icy on her tender skin, but the warmth that spread from his tongue was enough to make her body tingle from the inside out as he indulged himself in her. If she could have moved her hooves, she’d have stomped and pawed the ground as he teased and tortured her, rolling her clit between his chilly claws while threatening to roast her from the inside out with his muzzle. The clashing sensations quickly pushed her already-overstimulated body over the edge, her pussy convulsing spastically around his tongue as she sprayed his muzzle with her appreciation. Still he persisted, drinking from her without missing a beat, keeping her high rolling without truly satisfying her until the air itself was charged with her need for more. When he pulled away this time, she sobbed out in agony, not sure if she was sad he’d stopped touching her or hopeful this meant he was about to do a whole lot more.

Again she felt his paws on her flanks, gripping her firmly as he leaned in to grind his throbbing length against her rear, dragging himself up and down her soaked pussy while she bucked and thrashed uselessly against her bonds. Mercifully, he kept the torture short this time, as eager to take her as she was to be taken. As he leaned over her to line himself up with her needy cunt, the true difference in their sizes grew all the more apparent - he was more than three times her size, and bigger than the largest stud to abuse her today by half. Still, she seemed undaunted as he wedged the tip of his cock between her lower lips, one paw seizing her reins once more as he thrust forward. Muffled sounds of distress and pleasure came in equal parts as half his cock was buried in her, threatening to split her in half. Just for a moment, he paused to make sure she wasn’t in any serious pain, only for that same mental urging to surge into his mind once more. Fragile though she might look, she was no porcelain pony, and made no secret of wanting him to use her as roughly as he liked.

Not wasting any more time, Grumpy braced one paw on the pole she was bound to, using it as leverage as he started slowly thrusting in and out of her diminutive body. Each rough thrust rocked the carousel as he forced a little more of himself into her, forcing sounds of agonizing pleasure from her throat as she did her best to rock her hips back to meet him. He pulled her head back by her reins as he fucked her, forcing a rough kiss on her gaping muzzle and tasting himself on her lips. Every roll of his hips forced him back against her cervix, forcing more spent cum out of her well-used hole as he demanded entrance to the depths of her, and every attempt was met with whimpers and whines begging for more, wordlessly pleading for everything he could give her until her body gave way at last to the inevitable. He all but roared to the empty playground in triumph as he sank into her womb, his knot kissing her stretched lower lips as both paws found her flanks once more to lift her clean off the carousel stand, the straps securing her to the pole snapping under the force of the Typhlosion’s pull.

Freed now of the ride, she was at the mercy of the great black badger as he fell back on his rump, bouncing her helplessly up and down in his lap as if she were nothing more than a doll. Each time he brought her down, she felt his knot split her a little wider, the swollen bulb demanding entrance into her velvet folds. She lost count of the number of times he forced her to cum in his arms, his crotch a sodden mess of her nectar and the spent cum of too many suitors prior to remember as he laid his own claim to her body. But when he finally forced that knot home in her, popping into her overstuffed body with a wet ‘pop’, she nearly blacked out from the sensation. With rapt fascination, they both watched in the dim light as she started to swell with his cum, his paws milking his own cock through her bulging belly and teasing the tender nubs of her teats in equal measure as they rode out the high together. Grumpy found he had to sink his fangs into her neck to keep from waking the whole apartment complex with his roars, and his new Ponyta friend seemed more than amiable to being used to muffle sounds, even leaning back into his jaws as his sharp teeth broke her skin. Before their high had faded, Grumpy was gently tugging the blind mare off his cock, taking advantage of her pleasure-drunk state to numb the sting of his cock popping out of her so abruptly. A cascade of spunk gushed from her in his wake, and his still-oozing cock let loose several more ropes across her back in a final display of dominance as she all but collapsed to the ground. He nearly thought she’d passed out when he saw her slowly dragging herself about in the dim light to push her muzzle down over his sloppy cock, desperate to let him finish filling her even if he’d already bred her cunt. Swollen as he was, the ring gag only let her take his tip, but even that she eagerly nursed their mixed fluids from without hesitation, leaving the Typhlosion to wonder if she was ever satisfied.

Regardless, he could hardly leave her here in good conscience, not in the state she was in now. Though she may have done this to herself, leaving her half-bound and cum-drunk in the middle of a dark playground felt wrong on every level to him. He considered only a moment before reaching down to scoop her into his arms, slinging her over his shoulder like she was no more than a backpack and leaving her well-fucked pussy on display for anyone who might see them as he got up to head for home. As he walked, he again found himself grateful they were alone on the streets - he wasn’t much in the mood to explain to his neighbors why his cock was still bouncing out between his legs, nor why he had a living fuck doll still dripping mess over his shoulder. 

  
  
  


It shouldn’t have surprised him that the first thing his new friend did upon having her legs freed was pounce him, knocking him to the floor with the haze of lust still strong in her eyes. Shakey though she was on her feet, she still was with it enough to undo the ring gag from her muzzle with her own telekinetic powers, freeing her muzzle to force a proper kiss against his own. Without missing a beat, he wrapped his arms around her, returning the affectionate act in kind as their tongues tangled between them. Despite her protests, he made her wait until they were in the bathroom before he let her continue - cum stains were a bitch to get out of the carpet, and he didn’t wanna pay for the damages. Even then, no sooner had he gotten her into the tub than she had her mouth on his cock once more, hell-bent on cleaning up her mess in a much more personal way as she laid down on his belly.

Far from protesting, Grumpy took the time to clean her off as well, gently peeling the sweaty and soaked bondage gear from the diminutive Ponyta as she dragged her tongue up and down his length, even pushing her way under his sheathe with little hesitation and much praise from him. Only once the rest of her gear had clattered to the bathroom floor in a messy heap did he push her tail back up, once again exposing her messy rump so he could at last pull the plug in her rosebud free. She gave a soft hiss as she felt his icy claws press under the jeweled head of the plug, tugging gently against the tight grip of her ass until it slid free - along with a flood of warm, sticky cum. She seemed to flag her tail just a bit higher as she felt the mess running down over her pussy and down her thighs, proud of how much she’d been able to take while she was bound.

“You know, I at least like to know the names of pokes before I rim them,” he said dryly as he teased her gaping tail hole, his words bringing a cute blush to her cheeks.

“Oh, ah, I.. hnn… I um…” Her words fell apart between long, soft moans as she pushed herself back on his paw, shuddering as his icy digits sank into her. “Huff… Most folks just call me Merry,” she finally managed as he slowly fingered her, two digits spreading her open as he worked more of the accumulated mess out of her. “You know, since I like to-“

“Go around?” Grumpy finished with an amused grin. “Fitting, yeah. Just try not to go for too many rides all by yourself…” He curled his digits inside of her, making her back arch as she returned her attention to his cock.

“Sweet of you to worry, though I like when things get a little out of control…” She paused to drag her tongue down the length of his cock, one long, languid drag from tip to knot that made him shudder beneath her. “But it’s nice to know I’ve got a stud like you watching my back all the same.” Whatever words Grumpy might have responded with went out the door as she moved down to lick at his balls, nuzzling and nipping at the sensitive flesh to his vocal delight as he reached over to start the bath water running. He settled back, gently stroking his paw up and down her spine as she lavished attention between his legs, his other continuing its attentions to her tight tail hole. He’d definitely had less pleasant welcoming parties, he decided. Not to mention less entertaining neighbors.

  
  
  


Their bath came and went, and Grumpy made sure Merry had something to eat and drink before settling down for the night. He was hardly surprised to find her and her collection of bondage gear gone when he woke the next morning - he almost thought to chalk her up to a wet dream he’d had, if not for what she’d left on the bed beside him - a note, tucked underneath the plug he’d taken from her.

“Make sure you bring this back to me - preferably with a new mess to put behind it.

Your favorite ride,

-Merry”


End file.
